User talk:Ducksoup
Ser, I am uncertain how the image you deleted violated Wikia's terms of use. We are confused, can you please explain?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:45, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dragon - to which image are you referring? Ducksoup (talk) 20:00, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Well I restored it to see what it was exactly: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Oberyn,_Olyvar,_and_Ellaria.png It is a scene from Season 4 episode 3, a naked from behind gay male prostitute laying in the brothel with Oberyn, a shirtless bisexual man (while Oberyn's girlfriend Ellaria is being serviced by another girl offscreen). There's no genitals in it or anything, just behind-al nudity. We generally try to use nudity in images sparingly, though I think they're kind of appropriate for an article on "Sexuality". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:09, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dragon! Yeah, we appreciate that, but it's still too explicit for Wikia. Most nudity is disallowed on Wikia, save a few narrow exceptions. This unfortunately isn't one of them; sorry about that. Ducksoup (talk) 20:21, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh...I don't know the specifics of the rules as well as I thought I did. 1 - So we're not allowed to show bare buttocks of men or women? (And we're as a rule, never to have photos with exposed genitals or female breasts?) 2 - Are we allowed to show kissing? 3 - What of characters who have sex with their clothes on, not really "revealing" anything? Again, we were keeping such photos to a minimum anyway.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:52, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi! 1 - as a rule, bare butts will get removed. There are a couple exceptions - like cherubs in a piece of art - but in general, no butts. 2 - kissing on the lips is fine. 3 - that's a much greyer area. In general, we'll leave something like the picture you have of the Dothraki on your Sexuality page. It's completely clothed and inexplicit. On the other hand, an animated GIF of that scene would probably be disallowed. Ducksoup (talk) 22:13, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Well okay, no butts it is. (Difficult with some of the prostitute characters, some of whom never appear clothed...but that's what cropping is for). I meant is there a rule against showing two men kissing on the lips or something?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:15, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you can use blurring or censoring too. And Wikia is quite GSM-friendly! We'd treat two men kissing the same way we'd treat anyone else kissing. Ducksoup (talk) 22:54, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes I'm so terrible with technical things here, so bare with me. If the new infoboxes help with the mobile apps, then I see no problem with them. However, I know we have worked so hard on them, with the house sigils, etc., that I'd hate to have something mess that up. Also, does this undertaking need all of our help? If so, can it wait til after season 5? We are so swamped as it is, that I don't think we could take on a project like this while the show is airing. I'd like to also get my other admins/bureaucrats take on this as well. They are more knowledgeable in this field than I am. 03:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : This was actually something I was working on with a Wikia Helper but real life stuff + time constraints got in the way, and the project was never finished. If you like I can show you the prototype we came up with, and then you guys can take it from there?--Ser Patrek (talk) 06:26, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::That would be AWESOME, Ser Patrek! Ducksoup (talk) 23:13, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Cool. Here it is. The plan was that the colors would be customizable depending on the characters affiliation.--Ser Patrek (talk) 16:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the colors thing is something we want to make sure we implement natively, too. I like your shot at it, honestly, and I think (if you let us) that we could get pretty gosh-darn close (maybe even pixel perfect) to the ones you already have up. ::::I wanted to wait until after the season finished before asking you again, though. :D Ducksoup (talk) 22:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC)